worldwarzfandomcom-20200214-history
New York
New York is a city visited in World War Z. It is the most populous city in the United States of America, and also their most densely populated city. Home to the United Nations Headquarters, New York is also an important center for international diplomacy. Battle of Yonkers Yonkers is a city located in Westchester County, New York. The city was chosen as the location by the U.S. military's forces as the battlefield to engage the bulk of the infestation of New York. By this point, there were already millions of zombies in New York. The military hoped that the battle would be a morale boost to the Americans that the government was still in control of the entire situation. They showed off many technological marvels of Pre-War America, including the Land Warrior program, various combat vehicles (including Humvees, Bradleys, and Abrams), electronic warfare equipment and vehicles, and deployable toilet system (Family of Latrines, FOL for short). The location of the battle was situated near the Hudson river. The soldiers worn MOPP (Mission Oriented Protective Posture) 4 Gear, meant to protect against biochemical and radioactive environment, and they were in trenches. Parking lots were blown off to clear for tank placements. FOL were deployed, despite that water pressure during the time inside many houses and buildings in the area were still available. And according to some unconfirmed records, for every two or three soldiers, there was one reporter stationed with them. The battle started with the zombies slowly entering the first killzone. As they slowly build up into a stream of undead, the MLRS (Multiple Launch Rocket System) were activated and launched canisters of bomblets (small anti-personnel grenades) with limited armor-piercing capabilities. Despite taking out three quarters of the initial horde, the zombies kept coming, as each dead were replaced by a new one, and they somewhat shielded each other from the nicknamed "steel rain" of the MLRS, thus the damage eventually lessened. After that, they entered the second killzone, as the US Army's Paladins fired their High-explosive rounds, which caused lesser damage than the rockets, due to the fact that the intended effect of a HE round, the Sudden Nerve Trauma (SNT), didn't happen since the zombies were already dead. After going through the second killzone, the next killzone was direct fire from the soldiers, the tanks and the attack helicopters above them. While they managed to grind the zombies with their fire, it wasn't enough, since they lack the ammunition to continue the grind. Because of this, the zombies would slowly reach their defensive line. Even when the Joint-Strike Fighters (JSF) were deployed with heavy ordinance of Joint-Strike Ordinance Weapons (JSOW), they were ineffective in stemming the tide of the zombie horde, until they finally overwhelmed the soldiers, and chaos ensued. The battle was a massive failure for the modern American military. Not only they lacked the necessary equipment to sustain the operation, they also failed to comprehend what kind of battle they were facing. The sheer unnecessary equipment that were brought into the area, such as radar and electronic warfare equipment, simply showed that the severe underestimation of the enemy they were facing. Instead of restoring the confidence of Americans to their government, it backfired and stated something that was the reverse of what they intended. Gallery New York.jpg|New York, City block World war z image7.png World war z image1.png World War Z Image 10.jpg World War Z Image 11.jpg World War Z Image 12.jpg Category:Cities Category:World War Z